


How I Feel Talking About Mpreg

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, this is what happens when my dumb tiny chicken brain doesn’t like me, what is going on here, why did I EDIT this, why did I post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “I can totally see Dark saying “If you don’t go to bed I’m going to kick you out” to either of his boyfriends when he’s especially tired and they just won’t fall asleep”- theawkwardladyjay(Aka this was short and weird because my brain isn’t working and it makes me feel the similar kind of feeling I get when the thing the title says happens)((((A crack))))





	How I Feel Talking About Mpreg

“Yer nose... tastes things... why?”

“I think because when we breath something in too hard the air comes with it and the taste in the air gets on our tongue...”

Wilford and Anti had been doing this for twenty minutes and it was driving Dark further over the threshold for insanity than he liked.

“And... ye cum is just tiny babies. But they’re not babies yet so it’s fine.”

Anti looked like he might have grossed himself out with that one had he been awake enough to process the shit that was coming out of his mouth.

“You eat my tiny babies all the time.”

Wilford smiled at him, and in that moment, Dark hates the way Wilford smiled at Anti. It was sickly.

“Fuck ye, I do.”

Anti seemed proud.

“If you don’t go to sleep I’m going to kick you both out.”

Dark growled from the other side of the bed.

Anti curled up behind him, spooning him somehow, and running his claws gently down the demons back.

“Aww, Darky, we’re sorry... would ye like me to eat ye babies to make ye feel better?”

Dark groaned so hard his voice cracked. This was disgusting.

**Author's Note:**

> for the record, in terms of mpreg, you do you, no shame, it just reminded me of it because of the whole............. babies thing
> 
> -
> 
> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
